


New Year, New Nonsense

by snekwami



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cupid's Wifi, F/M, Rare Pair Month, but this ship is so underrated, this is just nonsense really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 09:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17423093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snekwami/pseuds/snekwami
Summary: Alya has a resolution for the new year. Unfortunately, it relies on Kim NOT being oblivious for once.





	New Year, New Nonsense

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually meant for day 11 of Rare Pair Month (pick-up lines) but I'm sorta late, oops sorry
> 
> also on my tumblr @snekwami
> 
> (I wasn't gonna post it on ao3 but you know what? this ship is underrated and needs more content)

Alya was no slouch when it came to flirting. Sure, most of the kids in her class were on another level of obliviousness entirely, and especially this one ridiculously hot but ridiculously _stupid_ jock sitting just a little way down the table from her. But she was certain she could get him to notice.

She had picked a fabulous outfit with the help of her loyal girl squad, had re-dyed the ends of her hair so they really popped, and spent most of her pocket money on new makeup, considering that Nora had let all of hers go stale and crumbly years ago with little use. And now, here at this end-of-year party, she hoped to be able to bring in the new year on a bright note.

In other words, she really, _really_ needed to do something about her annoyingly sudden crush on Kim.

“Hey Kim!” she said, leaning forwards and waving at him to get his attention.

“Oh hey Alya, what’s up?”

It wasn’t until he had turned to face her with his usual effortless dazzling smile that the nerves and adrenaline hit. She took a quick glance down at her watch – less than one minute to go until the new year. Time for her plan.

Pulling her freshly bought tube of lipstick out of her pocket, she opened it up and put a little on her lips as a top-up. “I bought some new lipstick earlier.”

“Oh, cool!”

“It’s cherry-flavour…”

“Nice.” He was giving her a thumbs-up. For all his stereotypically sporty interests, he did seem to be genuinely happy for her – though she was partially convinced he didn’t actually even know what lipstick _was_.

In any case, time was running very low if she wanted to start the year off with a new boyfriend. Leaning in quite a bit closer, she put on a smile with those cherry-red lips of hers and gave him a wink. “Want a taste?”

That was smooth, right? She really had to hand it to herself. It was a plan she had told Marinette to try on Adrien, but that poor girl could barely even get in a sentence around him. Alya was thankfully a lot better at getting her heart under control. She even puckered her lips slightly, another adrenaline rush running through her that was probably making her whole face red too. Would he take the hint and kiss her?

“Sure,” Kim said.

Then he grabbed the lipstick tube off her and took a bite out of it.

For several seconds Alya just stared in utter disbelief. Kim handed the tube back to her, chewing thoughtfully, and she barely paid it any attention. She couldn’t believe it.

As weird as Kim was, as unexpected and surprising and impulsive he could be, he had somehow managed to completely outdo himself.

“Hmm, I guess it is a bit cherry-flavoured, it tastes super weird though…” He picked up a napkin from the table and wiped his mouth.

Alya had still not managed to shake herself out of her state of shock. Distantly, she heard the end of the countdown and the fireworks beginning, signalling the start of another year. The first thing she had been wanting to do was to kiss Kim – and instead she was sitting here watching him eat her new lipstick!

“Happy New Year,” Kim said, his sweet smile being enough to finally snap Alya out of it.

“Huh? Oh yeah… Happy New Year…”

“Let’s start this year off with something awesome! I’m gonna do my New Year’s Resolution right now, actually, before I forget.”

How typical of him to hit the ground running, already on a roll even on the first day of the year. “What is it?”

He was blushing suddenly, his fingers fiddling nervously with the strings on his hoodie. “To ask you out. Well actually my resolution was ‘kiss someone cute’ and I like you a lot so um…”

Once again, Alya stared in surprise. “You’re… asking me for a kiss?”

He nodded.

“Well then what do you think _I_ was just doing?!”

“Wait, what?” A second later it dawned on him. “Ohhh…”

“Yeah. I worked hard on that pick-up line, dang it. Appreciate it.”

“Your way of asking was so much better than mine…”

Now he was being _humble_ for once in his entire life? Would this boy ever stop surprising her? To think that her wondrous pick-up line had failed, and yet all he’d had to do was outright _ask_ , with no tact whatsoever, and it somehow worked _better_ , because wow she really did want to kiss his stupid face right now–

Well, no better time than the present. She pushed her glasses up out of the way and went for it.

A minute or so later she sat there rather smug, watching him swoon as he covered his lipstick-marked face with his hands, not enough to hide his dopey grin.

“So, did that taste better than – ahem – a tube of lipstick?” she asked, raising an eyebrow at him and pushing her glasses back down. To her surprise, he gave her almost the exact same expression in return.

“Hmm… I don’t know. Couldn’t tell. I guess you’d have to put on some more lipstick and do that again.”

“Ha, very sneaky.” She put an arm around him, her smile widening. “Will you be my boyfriend? ‘Cause then you can taste my lipstick anytime. Or chapstick. I’m not gonna wear lipstick all the time, y’know.”

“Hey, I’d have agreed without the lipstick or chapstick too. I like you ‘cause you’re fun, Alya. You’re awesome. I’d be honoured to be your boyfriend.”

To think that here she was, trying to be as flirty and smooth as possible, and Kim was just saying any old heartfelt nonsense that came to mind – and it somehow worked better! Maybe forget the pick-up lines then, he clearly didn’t need them, and they went right over his head anyway.

She opened the half-eaten lipstick tube and put a little on again. “Well then, in that case…”

“I’ll buy you new lipstick, I promise,” Kim mumbled in embarrassment at seeing the thing again.

Alya simply laughed before putting the tube down and kissing him again.


End file.
